pauloacbjfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Princípio democrático
Princípio democrático Definição Para Canotilho, trata-se de um princípio político estruturante (também chamado princípio material estruturante, princípios estruturantes do regime político ou princípio político constitucional estruturante), assim como o princípio republicano, o princípio da separação dos poderes, o princípio pluralista (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 35), e ainda o princípio do Estado de Direito e o princípio da socialidade (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 74 e 172). Princípios políticos constitucionalmente estruturantes (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 35): * princípio democrático * princípio republicano * princípio da separação e interdependência dos órgãos de soberania * princípio pluralista Princípios materiais estruturantes (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 74): * princípio do Estado de Direito * princípio democrático * princípio republicano * princípio da socialidade * princípio pluralista Princípios políticos constitucionalmente conformadores (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 172-173): * Princípios definidores da forma de Estado ** princípio da subordinação do poder económico ao poder político democrático ** princípio da coexistência dos diversos sectores da propriedade * princípios definidores da estrutura do Estado (unitário, com descentralização local ou com autonomia local e regional) * princípios estruturantes do regime político ** princípio do Estado de Direito ** princípio democrático ** princípio republicano ** princípio pluralista * princípios caracterizadores da forma de governo ** princípio da separação e interdependência de poderes ** princípios eleitorais Princípios estruturantes na ordem constitucional portuguesa (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 180): * princípio do Estado de direito (arts. 2.° e 9.°); * princípio democrático (arts. 1.°, 2.°, 3.º/1 e 10.°); * princípio republicano (arts. 1.°, 2.°, 11.° e 288.º/''b''). Segundo Canotilho, o princípio democrático se desdobra em outros princípios constitucionais (chamados assim densificadores) (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 181): * princípio da soberania popular (arts. 1.° e 3.º/1) **princípio de renovação dos titulares de cargos políticos (art. 121.°) * princípio do sufrágio universal (art. 10.°) ** princípios da liberdade de propaganda ** igualdade de oportunidades ** imparcialidade nas campanhas eleitorais (art. 116.º/3) * princípio da participação democrática dos cidadãos (art. 9.°/''c'') * princípio da separação e interdependência dos órgãos de soberania (art. 119.°). Outro princípio que concretizaria o princípio democrático seria o princípio majoritário (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 190). Ainda, segundo Canotilho Os princípios estruturantes podem, de resto, ser concretizados através dos mesmos princípios, embora com acentuações diversas. Assim, por ex., o princípio da publicidade dos actos da autoridade com efeitos externos (cfr. art. 122.°) é, simultaneamente, uma concretização ou densificação do princípio democrático e do princípio do Estado de direito: a publicidade é o contrário da política de segredo (princípio democrático); a publicidade é uma exigência da segurança dos cidadãos (princípio do Estado de direito). (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 191). (sem grifos no original) E como suas "dimensões concretizadoras do fundamento e legitimação do poder político", teríamos (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 346): * princípio da soberania popular * princípio eleitoral * princípio partidário * princípio representativo * princípio participativo Os princípios estruturantes têm, cada um de per si, um conteúdo específico, uma «marca distintiva»: o princípio democrático não é a mesma coisa que Estado de direito, assim como o princípio republicano não se confunde nem com um nem com outro. Todavia, estes princípios actuam imbricadamente, completando-se, limitando-se e condicionando-se de forma recíproca. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 346-347). (sem grifos no original) Histórico legislativo Declaração de direitos do bom povo de Virgínia (1776) (arts. II, III, V, VI, VII e XV) Possíveis conflitos Questões relacionadas Direitos fundamentais Gerações de direitos Constitucionalismo Citações (sem grifos no original) 'J. J. Gomes Canotilho' ver princípio democrático segundo Canotilho ... abordar o princípio democrático sem o suporte teórico das "teorias da democracia" implicaria o esquecimento da força sinergética das "ideias sobre a democracia". (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 2). (sem grifos no original) ... o Direito Constitucional, considerado como direito para o político (SMEND) ... estabelece um verdadeiro estatuto jurídico do político ao: (1) definir os princípios políticos constitucionalmente estruturantes, como, por exemplo, o princípio democrático, o princípio republicano, o princípio da separação e interdependência dos órgãos de soberania, o princípio pluralista; (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 35). (sem grifos no original) ... os princípios ... podem ser objecto de ponderação e concordância prática, consoante o seu «peso» e as circunstâncias do caso. Assim, por ex., se o princípio democrático obtém concretização através do princípio maioritário, isso não significa desprezo da protecção das minorias (cfr., por ex., art. 117.° sobre o estatuto de oposição); se o princípio democrático, na sua dimensão económica, exige intervenção conformadora do Estado através de expropriações e nacionalizações, isso não significa que se posterguem os requisitos de segurança inerentes ao princípio do Estado de direito (princípio de legalidade, princípio de justa indemnização, princípio de acesso aos tribunais para discutir a medida de intervenção). (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 190). (sem grifos no original) ... o princípio democrático significa, em termos políticos — que são os de Lincoln — «o poder do povo, para o povo e pelo povo», mas é também uma condensação de várias dimensões concretizadoras do fundamento e legitimação do poder político (princípio da soberania popular, princípio eleitoral, princípio partidário, princípio representativo, princípio participativo). (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 346). (sem grifos no original) Os princípios estruturantes têm, cada um de per si, um conteúdo específico, uma «marca distintiva»: o princípio democrático não é a mesma coisa que Estado de direito, assim como o princípio republicano não se confunde nem com um nem com outro. Todavia, estes princípios actuam imbricadamente, completando-se, limitando-se e condicionando-se de forma recíproca. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 346-347). (sem grifos no original) ... o indivíduo é protegido na sua identidade e integridade física e espiritual através da vinculação dos poderes públicos a formas, regras e procedimentos jurídicos (princípio do Estado de direito), é inscrito como homem livre no processo de participação e decisão democráticas (princípio democrático e republicano), é-lhe garantida a liberdade perante os riscos da existência através do acesso ao trabalho, à iniciativa económica e ao direito à segurança social (princípio do Estado social). (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 347). (sem grifos no original) Em segundo lugar, os princípios estruturantes articulam-se em termos de complementaridade. Assim, o poder político — «domínio de homens sobre homens» — carece de uma legitimação e justificação que só pode vir do povo, mas a forma democrática exige procedimentos, formas e processos de modo a evitar-se uma «democracia sem Estado de direito» ou um «Estado de direito sem democracia». Acresce que a «decisão democrática» e a «forma de Estado de direito» não dispensam uma medida material — liberdade, igualdade, fraternidade — intrinsecamente informadora da «construção de uma sociedade livre, justa e solidária» (CRP, art. 1.°). (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 347). (sem grifos no original) Em terceiro lugar, os princípios estruturantes condicionam-se mutuamente. Nesta perspectiva, a «forma» de organização do poder político segundo o padrão da separação de poderes é justificada, em termos de Estado de direito, como uma forma de «limite» ao domínio estadual. Todavia, esta «divisão de poderes» tem de assentar em bases democráticas — o povo quer ''que o poder seja exercido pelos seus órgãos (de soberania, do poder político) de um modo ''funcionalmente ''separado. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 347). (sem grifos no original) Finalmente, os 'princípios estruturantes' operam, nas suas relações recíprocas, «''deslocações compreensivas»: as modificações relativas à compreensão do conteúdo de um princípio são susceptíveis de produzir refracções quanto ao correcto entendimento do outro. ... a democracia, entendida nos termos de um procedimento formal de «escolha de governantes», foi objecto de enriquecimento material, ao exigir-se não apenas uma organização política democrática mas também a realização de uma democracia económica, social e cultural. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 347-348). (sem grifos no original) É, com efeito, o princípio democrático que, entre nós, dá uma especial ênfase ao processo de democratização da administração de modo a evitar, precisamente, os «custos democráticos»: gestão participada da administração (arts. 9.º/''c'', 48.º/1 e 2, 66.º/2, 70.º/3 e 264.°), descentralização e desconcentração da administração (art. 268.º/2), exigência de uma definição legal do procedimento da actividade administrativa (art. 267.°/4), participação dos cidadãos na formação das decisões ou deliberações ''que lhe disserem respeito (art. 267.º/4). Só assim se conseguirá solidificar um Estado de direito não reduzido a um sistema de protecção perante violações jurídicas, e alicerçar um Estado de direito democrático em que o ''due process of law constitua uma prevenção eficaz contra a lesão de direitos e interesses dos cidadãos. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 389-390). O estudo do princípio democrático pressupõe o conhecimento das obras clássicas do pensamento político. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 399). ... (3) o princípio democrático não pode assentar ou continuar a assentar (vide, atrás, a ideia antidemocrática do liberalismo) numa desconfiança em relação ao povo e na criação de modelos teóricos ou explicativos da protecção das elites perante as «massas», pois o telos da democracia é autodeterminação do homem através da participação política dos cidadãos e não apenas das elites (art. 9.º/''c''); (4) o princípio democrático é entendido como um processo de democratização para cuja realização a lei constitucional atribui importante papel ao princípio participativo (contra a ideia do autoritarismo da classe operária defendida pela teoria elitista); (5) a CRP reconhece e garante um amplo catálogo de direitos, liberdades e garantias dos trabalhadores (cfr. arts. 53.° ss.), assegura a participação das «organizações representativas dos trabalhadores» na «execução e no controlo das principais medidas económicas e sociais» (art. 81.º/''i'') e coloca a "intervenção democrática dos trabalhadores" no elenco dos princípios fundamentais da organização económica (art. 80.º/4). (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 406). (sem grifos no original) Quando atrás se aludiu às linhas de força do princípio democrático, deixou-se já assinalado que o conceito de democracia bem cedo passou de um conceito «literário» e de um conceito indissociado do problema de forma do Estado (a democracia como forma de Estado) para conceito político-social, verdadeiro «indicador» de movimentos sociais. Assim, o termo «democracia social» surge, inicialmente, para exprimir a ideia de República como «poder do povo», como «resultado da Revolução Social», como «forma constitucional» de realização de uma «nova sociedade». Para a distinguirem da simples « democracia política», os «'democratas radicais'» (ex.: LEDRU ROLIN) e os «'socialistas democratas'» pretendiam acentuar, através da fórmula «democracia social», o tom programático-social do princípio democrático. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 407). (sem grifos no original) Com uma impregnação partidária mais acentuada e uma estreita ligação com o «movimento operário», a «social-democracia» contrapõe-se à «democracia política» ou «burguesa». O princípio democrático-social é considerado como um «princípio proletário», um «princípio de massas». (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 408). (sem grifos no original) ... Profunda influência — pelo menos teórica — para a consagração constitucional da ideia de socialidade teve o pensamento de H. HELLER quando, ainda na época de Weimar, defendeu que a ideia de democracia social reclamada pelo «proletariado» «representava a extensão do pensamento do Estado de direito material à ordem do trabalho e dos bens»30. Tratava-se já de uma proposta política programática, no sentido de uma profunda democratização da economia através da reestruturação da ordem de domínio patrimonial. E é neste sentido que alguns autores continuam a interpretar o pensamento do Estado de direito social e democrático: «o Estado de direito da democracia implica uma extensão da democracia à ordem social e económica e à vida cultural», e, consequentemente, uma transformação socialista da ordem económica e social. A articulação da cláusula de socialidade com o princípio democrático e a acentuação das «três dimensões» da socialidade (dever de socialidade do Estado, conexão social dos direitos fundamentais e homogenização do Estado e sociedade) conduz outro autor a interpretar também a socialidade num sentido de transformações socialistas da sociedade. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 408-409). (sem grifos no original) ... para além disto, a teoria da democracia participativa levanta, no fundo, os problemas da teoria da democratização: a realização do princípio democrático em todos os domínios da sociedade. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 410). (sem grifos no original) O problema da democratização coloca, efectivamente, o problema central, atrás referido, quanto ao sentido do princípio democrático — democratização da democracia. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 410). (sem grifos no original) O princípio democrático, constitucionalmente consagrado, é mais do que um método ou técnica de os governantes escolherem os governados. Como princípio normativo, considerado nos seus vários aspectos políticos, económicos, sociais e culturais, ele aspira a tornar-se impulso dirigente de uma sociedade. O art. 2.°, conjugado com outros artigos (cfr., por ex., arts. 9.° e 81.°), sugere a existência de um objectivo a realizar através da democracia. Nisto se reflecte já a irredutibilidade do princípio a uma simples teoria descritiva ou empírica de democracia. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 415). (sem grifos no original) o princípio democrático acolhe os mais importantes postulados da teoria democrática representativa — órgãos representativos, eleições periódicas, pluralismo partidário, separação de poderes. Em segundo lugar, o princípio democrático implica a estruturação de processos que ofereçam aos cidadãos efectivas possibilidades de aprender a democracia, participar nos processos de decisão, exercer controlo crítico na divergência de opiniões, produzir inputs políticos democráticos. É para este sentido participativo que aponta o exercício democrático do poder (art. 2.°), a participação democrática dos cidadãos (art. 9.º/''c''), o reconhecimento constitucional da participação directa e activa dos cidadãos como instrumento fundamental da consolidação do sistema democrático (art. 112.°) e aprofundamento da democracia participativa (art. 2.°). Com a consagração de uma inequívoca dimensão representativa do princípio democrático, a Constituição teve em conta não só a mudança estrutural desta dimensão nos modernos Estados, mas também a necessidade de dar eficiência, selectividade e racionalidade ao princípio democrático (orientação de 'output'). (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 415-416). (sem grifos no original) Afastando-se das concepções restritivas de democracia, a Constituição alicerçou a dimensão participativa como outra componente essencial da democracia. As premissas antropológico-políticas da participação são conhecidas: o homem só se transforma em homem através da autodeterminação e a autodeterminação reside primariamente na participação política (orientação de 'input'). Entre o conceito de democracia reduzida a um processo de representação e o conceito de democracia como optimização de participação, a Lei Fundamental «apostou» num conceito «complexo-normativo», traduzido numa relação dialéctica (mas também integradora) dos dois elementos — representativo e participativo. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 416). (sem grifos no original) O princípio democrático não se compadece com uma compreensão estática de democracia. Antes de mais, é um processo de continuidade transpessoal, irredutível a qualquer vinculação do processo político a determinadas pessoas. Por outro lado, a democracia é um processo dinâmico inerente a uma sociedade aberta e activa, oferecendo aos cidadãos a possibilidade de desenvolvimento integral, liberdade de participação crítica no processo político, condições de igualdade económica, política e social '(cfr. CRP, art. 9.°/''d). Neste sentido se podem interpretar os preceitos constitucionais que apontam para a transformação da República portuguesa numa '''sociedade livre, justa e solidária (art. 1.°), para a realização da democracia económica, social e cultural (art. 2.°) e para a promoção do bem estar e a qualidade de vida do povo e a igualdade real entre os portugueses, bem como para a efectivação de direitos económicos, sociais e culturais mediante a transformação e modernização das estruturas económicas e sociais (art. 9.°/''d''). (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 416-417). (sem grifos no original) A interpretação do postulado essencial do princípio democrático de que «'todo o poder vem do povo'» reconduzia-se, na teoria clássica, à exigência da organização do Estado segundo os princípios democráticos. Excepcionalmente, admitia-se que o postulado da organização democrática fosse extensivo aos partidos políticos em virtude da importância destes para a formação da vontade democrática. O princípio democrático aponta, porém, no sentido constitucional, para um processo de democratização aberto a horizontes de esperança nos diferentes aspectos da vida económica, social e cultura'''l. O '''controlo da gestão (art. 54.º/5.º/6), a gestão democrática das escolas (art. 77.°), a liberdade interna da imprensa (art. 38.º/a), a participação na administração local (art. 237.°), são exemplos do entendimento do princípio democrático como princípio informador do Estado e da sociedade. A democracia é, no sentido constitucional, democratização da democracia. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 417). (sem grifos no original) Diga-se, porém: democratização não é «totalitarismo» e politização da vida; a sua finalidade não reside em criar um micropluralismo, em alicerçar um corporativismo decisório, em dissolver a democracia em «democracias» (democratização de universidade, democratização de empresa, democratização da cultura), e regressar a «utopias autogestionárias». Visa-se criar uma publicidade activa (DAHRENDORF) através da participação activa na discussão sobre as possibilidades, fins e alternativas nos processos de decisão política. Trata-se de tornar transparentes os vários «subsistemas sociais» e realizar uma mudança de domínio e de estilo de direcção. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 417). (sem grifos no original) ... é o princípio democrático que permite organizar o domínio político segundo o programa de autodeterminação e autogoverno: o poder político é constituído, legitimado e controlado por cidadãos (povo), igualmente legitimados para participarem no processo de organização da forma de Estado e de governo. ...' (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 418). (sem grifos no original)' A representação, como componente do princípio democrático, assenta nos seguintes postulados: (1) exercício jurídico, constitucionalmente autorizado, de «funções de domínio», feito em nome do povo, por órgãos de soberania do Estado; (2) derivação directa ou indirecta da legitimação de domínio do princípio da soberania popular; (3) exercício do poder com vista a prosseguir os fins ou interesses do povo. Nisto se resumia a tradicional ideia de Lincoln: «governo do povo, pelo povo, para o povo.» (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 419). (sem grifos no original) ... a Constituição consagra agora o referendo político-legislativo e as iniciativas a nível local, mas em termos claramente afirmativos da normatividade constitucional e não da sua transcendência plebiscitária (art. 118.°). A razão disso está resumida por LOEWENSTEIN nestes termos: «'O plebiscito é, portanto, conforme o ambiente em que ele aconteceu, ou uma forma altamente refinada ou um instrumento primitivo de formação da vontade do povo' ou do Estado. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 422). (sem grifos no original) ... o regime normativo-constitucional revela o propósito de evitar a sua transformação em instrumento plebiscitário e daí: (1) a exclusão de referendos constitucionais, isto é, referendos tendentes à revisão da constituição (CRP, art. 118.º/3); (2) a exclusão de referendos em matéria política e legislativa de reserva absoluta da Assembleia da República, de forma a impedir-se a erosão do princípio da democracia representativa (CRP, art. 118.º/3) bem como de referendos susceptíveis de «votos demagógicos» com sérias consequências para uma política orçamental, tributária e financeira responsável (CRP, art. 118.º/3, in fine); (3) a exclusão da iniciativa popular, com a reserva da iniciativa do referendo à Assembleia da República (deputados e grupos parlamentares) e ao Governo (mas não às Regiões Autónomas) e a reserva de decisão a sufrágio ao Presidente da República (art. 118.º/1). (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 424). (sem grifos no original) A democracia, como concepção global de sociedade, implica a transferência do princípio democrático (com as adaptações e limitações impostas pelo condicionalismo dos sectores) para os vários «subsistemas» sociais. Daí que o processo de democratização possa mover-se desde os chamados «sistemas primários de socialização», como jardins de infância, educação pré-escolar (participação de pais, encarregados de educação, moradores), até às próprias organizações internacionais, passando pelos sistemas de educação e cultura (escolas, universidades), meios de comunicação social (jornais, rádio, televisão), administração pública (administração central, administração comunal e regional), instituições de previdência (segurança social, hospitais, casas para a terceira idade) e sectores económicos (empresas, organizações do plano). (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 428). (sem grifos no original) V — O princípio democrático e os direitos fundamentais ''' Tal como são um elemento constitutivo do Estado de direito, '''os direitos fundamentais são um elemento básico para a realização do princípio democrático. Mais concretamente: os direitos fundamentais têm uma função democrática dado que o exercício democrático do poder: (1) significa a contribuição de todos os cidadãos (arts. 48.° e 112.°) para o seu exercício (princípio-direito da igualdade e da participação política); (2) implica participação livre assente em importantes garantias para a liberdade desse exercício (o direito de associação, de formação de partidos, de liberdade de expressão, são, por ex., direitos constitutivos do próprio princípio democrático); (3) coenvolve a abertura do processo político no sentido da criação de direitos sociais, económicos e culturais, constitutivos de uma democracia económica, social e cultural (art. 2.°). Realce-se esta dinâmica dialéctica entre os direitos fundamentais e o princípio democrático. Ao pressupor a participação igual dos cidadãos, o princípio democrático entrelaça-se com os direitos subjectivos de participação e associação, que se tornam, assim, fundamentos funcionais da democracia. Por sua vez, os direitos fundamentais, como direitos subjectivos de liberdade, criam um espaço pessoal contra o exercício de poder antidemocrático, e como direitos legitimadores de um domínio democrático asseguram o exercício da democracia mediante a exigência de garantias de organização e ''de ''processos com transparência ''' democrática (princípio maioritário, publicidade crítica, direito eleitoral). Por fim, como 'direitos subjectivos a ''prestações sociais, económicas e culturais, 'os direitos fundamentais constituem '''dimensões impositivas '''para o ''preenchimento intrínseco, através do legislador democrático, desses direitos. Foi esta compreensão que inspirou logo o art. 2.° da CRP ao referir-se a '''Estado democrático baseado na ''soberania popular e na garantia dos direitos fundamentais (cfr. art. 2.°).'' (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 431). (sem grifos no original) D| PRINCÍPIO DEMOCRÁTICO E DIREITO DE SUFRÁGIO O sufrágio é um instrumento fundamental de realização do princípio democrático: através dele, legitima-se democraticamente a conversão da vontade política em posição de poder e domínio, estabelece-se a organização legitimante de distribuição dos poderes, procede-se à criação do «pessoal político» e marca-se o ritmo da vida política de um país. Daí a importância do direito de voto como direito estruturante do próprio princípio democrático e a relevância do procedimento eleitoral justo para a garantia da autenticidade do sufrágio (cfr. CRP, arts. 116.° e 118.º/7). (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 432). (sem grifos no original) I — Os princípios materiais do sufrágio ' '''O sufrágio deve ser ''geral, igual, directo, secreto e periódico '''(arts. 10.º/1, 49.º/1, 116.º/1 e 118.º/7). Justificam-se estes requisitos do direito de voto. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 432). (sem grifos no original) Embora seja diferente de sistema constitucional para sistema constitucional, o princípio democrático, na sua dimensão representativa, '''impõe o sufrágio periódico (art. 116.º/1) e a renovação periódica dos cargos políticos (cfr. art. 121.°). Impede-se, com isto, a vitaliciedade de mandatos, embora, através de sucessivas renovações da legitimidade eleitoral, possam existir, de facto, mandatos (ex.: de deputados ou presidentes da câmara) sem limites temporais, sendo duvidoso que a lei, sem autorização constitucional, possa limitar o número de mandatos de forma a aniquilar a capacidade eleitoral passiva dos cidadãos .... Por outro lado, o princípio democrático articula-se aqui com o princípio do Estado de direito: a ''duração ''do período de exercício dos cargos deve ser previamente fixada no texto constitucional, proibindo-se qualquer alteração desta delimitação temporal a não ser nos casos e pelas formas previstas na própria Constituição (cfr. arts. 131.º/2 e 174.º/2). A renovação dos cargos traduz-se, em geral, em eleições simultâneas ou sucessivas para os diferentes órgãos de soberania. O princípio democrático, articulado com o princípio do Estado de direito, proíbe qualquer alteração ou inversão legal da ordem de eleições. Poder a tempo, mudado no tempo constitucionalmente previsto, é, pois, a consequência fundamental do princípio da renovação (cfr. art. 116.º/6). (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 436). (sem grifos no original) Entre nós, os princípios fundamentais relativos ao sistema eleitoral não foram deixados à liberdade de conformação do legislador. Eles são direito constitucional formal. Isto significa que nas relações entre o sistema eleitoral e os elementos constitutivos do princípio democrático — designadamente o princípio da igualdade — se estabeleceu uma prevalência e uma reserva de constituição. ... o princípio da igualdade eleitoral não é uma função do sistema eleitoral a regular pelo legislador. Pelo contrário: o princípio da igualdade, juntamente com outros princípios constitucionais, possui um carácter constitutivo para a definição e conformação de todo o sistema eleitoral. Mas, para além das vinculações materiais que o legislador terá de observar, a Constituição não deixou espaço livre de decisão quanto ao ponto fundamental: a escolha do próprio sistema eleitoral. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 439). (sem grifos no original) Da relevância constitucional formal dos princípios sobre direito de voto e sistema eleitoral se não podemos retirar a velha ideia do direito de voto como um «'quarto poder'» ..., deveremos deduzir, contudo, que ele é um elemento fundamental para a concretização do princípio democrático. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 440). (sem grifos no original) O pluralismo partidário é um elemento constitutivo'' do princípio democrático' e da própria ordem constitucional (cfr. arts. 2.°, 10.º/2 e 51.°) a ponto de constituir um limite material de revisão (art. 288.º/''i). Nisto vai implícita também uma opção fundamental que teve presente os debates de mais de um século acerca dos sistemas eleitorais e dos sistemas partidários: de um lado, os apologetas do sistema maioritário, conducente, em via de princípio, ao dualismo partidário; do outro, os adeptos do sistema proporcional, considerado mais conforme com o princípio democrático. A Constituição, ao consagrar o sistema proporcional como elemento caracterizador da ordem constitucional, parece ter apontado para a inadmissibilidade da marginalização de quaisquer forças partidárias (cfr., porém, art. 46.º/4). O pluralismo partidário foi erigido a princípio constitutivo de identidade constitucional. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 445). (sem grifos no original) Ao acolher inequivocamente o pluralismo partidário e o sistema eleitoral proporcional, a Constituição não fez do governo estável um princípio fundamental da ordem constitucional. A mudança'' estrutural do parlamentarismo através da democratização'' tem como consequência inevitável a existência de compromisso e tensão no processo de formação da vontade política. Significa isto também que a democracia e o princípio democrático não se reconduzem, de forma «redutora», às ideias da democracia concordante.... (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 445). (sem grifos no original) ... O fim da democracia é a realização da liberdade, mas esta liberdade não se obtém através da marginalização do «povo», antes assenta na intensificação da sua participação crítica (F. NEUMANN). Deve salientar-se, por último, a rápida transformação da realidade político-partidária ocorrida na Europa nos últimos tempos. Começa a tratar-se a tendência para "partidos europeus" e famílias "europeias" ao mesmo tempo que se assiste a uma reorganização das formas partidárias no plano interno (ex.: Itália). (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 446). (sem grifos no original) G| PRINCÍPIO DEMOCRÁTICO E PRINCÍPIO MAIORITÁRIO I — Fundamento Existe uma conexão intrínseca entre o princípio democrático e o princípio maioritário. As raízes do princípio maioritário reconduzem-se aos princípios da igualdade democrática e da liberdade e autodeterminação. Se a liberdade de participação democrática é igual e vale para todos os cidadãos, então o estabelecimento vinculativo de uma determinada ordenação jurídica pressupõe, pelo menos, a concordância da maioria. E como, por outro lado, a igualdade de participação democrática pressupõe a igualdade dos votos, então estes só poderão fornecer o suporte para decisões através do respectivo número e não através de um diferente «peso»: os votos contam-se, não se pesam. Os indivíduos livres e iguais possibilitam, através do voto livre e igual, a adopção de um método político de decisão que, pelo menos, beneficia de uma legitimidade quantitativa maioritária. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 456). (sem grifos no original) H| ARTICULAÇÃO DO PRINCÍPIO DEMOCRÁTICO COM OUTROS PRINCÍPIOS CONSTITUCIONAIS O problema coloca-se assim: haverá antinomia entre democracia e Estado de direito e entre democracia e Estado social? (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 458). (sem grifos no original) Na concepção democrático-decisionista há uma relativização ou tendencial dissolução da normatividade jurídico-constitucional. Só que isso deriva, não do princípio democrático em si, mas da transformação do princípio democrático em «decisão», em «mecanismo aclamatório» do unanimismo pré-determinado. E a degradação do princípio democrático em decisão de integrismo autoritário só vem confirmar a validade da síntese dialéctica entre Estado de direito e democracia.(CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 460). (sem grifos no original) '''Há uma democracia do Estado de direito e um ''Estado de direito democrático. Daqui se infere já a posição sobre a «barganha» política que se desenvolve em torno do princípio democrático e da sua superioridade sobre a constituição. Esta visão não é, em geral, um índice de crença no princípio democrático mas uma expressão do pensamento decisionista. Neste sentido se deve interpretar, segundo cremos, a afirmação de HESSE sobre a prevalência da constituição. Ao proibir rupturas constitucionais e a dissolução dos direitos fundamentais e ao restringir as alterações constitucionais, a constituição reafirma a sua supremacia mesmo em face do princípio da soberania popular. O sentido prático deste princípio da prevalência da constituição traduzir-se-ia, sobretudo, na exclusão de modificações da constituição que eliminassem os seus próprios fundamentos (cfr. art. 288.°). Fora estes casos, o princípio democrático e o princípio de Estado de direito contribuem ambos para a conformação e racionalização da vida da comunidade e são ambos instrumentos contra abusos do poder. O princípio democrático acentuará talvez o momento dinâmico e conformador; o princípio do Estado de direito colocará a tónica no momento de ''permanência e defesa. Neste sentido se deverá interpretar a fórmula do art. 2.°, aditada pela lei da l.a revisão (LC n.° 1/82): a República Portuguesa não é só um Estado de direito mas um «Estado de direito democrático» (cfr. ainda art. 9.°/''b).(CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 460). (sem grifos no original) II — Princípio democrático e princípio da socialidade Se entre o ''princípio'' do Estado de direito e o princípio democrático se apontam antinomias, elas surgem também quando se procura articular o princípio democrático e o princípio da socialidade e, por maioria de razão, o princípio socialista. A expressão «democracia social» voltou à moderna publicística (recordem-se os antecedentes do jacobinismo, da Comuna de Paris e dos programas dos movimentos operários) através de H. HELLER, no sentido que já se referiu, a propósito do Estado de direito: «'a exigência de democracia social do proletariado não significa outra coisa que a extensão do pensamento do Estado de direito material à ordem do trabalho e dos bens'». Nas discussões do após-guerra, o problema da articulação da democracia com os outros princípios estruturantes — o do Estado de direito e o do princípio social — volta a ser agitado. Paradigmática foi a posição de ABENDROTH, na senda de HELLER, na discussão juspublicística: «'uma democracia só pode funcionar quando ela se estende à própria sociedade e oferece a todas as camadas sociais as mesmas oportunidades de participação igual no processo económico'». A possibilidade de síntese entre estes dois princípios é negada com vários argumentos. A discussão do problema torna-se difícil, dada a transposição de planos (teórico, político) que muitas vezes ocorre na localização das questões. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 461). (sem grifos no original) ... A crítica ao Estado de prestações é, por outro lado, uma crítica ao alargamento das funções do Estado. Este tema foi desde sempre objecto de controvérsias, tornando-se hoje um ponto central da ciência política. A questão não será aqui aprofundada, mas a incompatibilidade entre princípio democrático e Estado de prestações radica de novo: (i) na velha ideia de separação Estado-sociedade; (ii) na concepção de Estado como «ser neutral e supra-social»; (iii) na ideia de que a colectividade tem inerente um princípio de auto-regulacão, alérgico a intervenções do Estado. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 462). (sem grifos no original) A realização da democracia económica, social e cultural é uma consequência política e lógico-material do princípio democrático.... (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 465). (sem grifos no original) ... se hoje se considera indiscutível que o princípio democrático tem uma inegável dimensão social e económica, ao lado da dimensão política, não se compreende que a democracia política «tenha lugar» na constituição e a democracia social seja apenas tarefa do «Estado administrativo»; (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 466). (sem grifos no original) Se a realização da democracia económica, social e cultural é uma «consequência lógico-material» da democracia política», a Constituição distingue entre «democracia política» (cfr. art. 9.º/''c'') e «democracia económica social e cultural» (cfr. art. 2.°). Esta é um objectivo a realizar mediante a observância das exigências do princípio democrático-político e do princípio do Estado de direito (soberania popular, respeito dos direitos e liberdades fundamentais, pluralismo de expressão, organização política democrática). (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 467). (sem grifos no original) ... o princípio da democracia social e económica, quer na sua configuração geral, quer nas concretizações concretas, disseminadas ao longo da Constituição, constitui um limite ''e um ''impulso ''para o legislador. Como ''limite, o legislador não pode executar uma política económica e social de sinal contrário ao imposto pelas normas constitucionais; como impulso, o princípio da democracia económica e social exige positivamente ao legislador (e aos outros órgãos concre-tizadores) a prossecução de uma política em conformidade com as normas concretamente impositivas da Constituição.' Esta política, como demonstra J. RAWLS, tanto pode ser de cariz liberal-social (não socialista) como de natureza social-democrata (com alguns acenos socializantes), desde que se proponha optimizar as expectativas dos menos favorecidos em condições de uma justa igualdade de oportunidades'. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 475). (sem grifos no original) 6. República no sentido de democracia O princípio republicano e o princípio democrático não são coincidentes. A explicação da utilização da República como sinónimo de democracia remonta, na época contemporânea, ao ideal republicano - radical da «Republique démocratique», defensor, entre outras coisas, da universalidade do sufrágio. «Les destins de 1'humanité — declarava, em 4 de Fevereiro de 1794, ROBESPIERRE — só podem ser cumpridos pelo «le seul gouvernment démocratique ou républicain»; ces deux mots sont synonims, malgré les abus du langage vulgaire...» Todavia, como o havia intuído J. BRYCE (There areplenty ofrepublics wich are not democracies and some democracies, like those of Britain and Norway, wich are)8, a simples forma republicana não exclui momentos de poder pessoal (bonapartismo) e de restrição de sufrágio (república burguesa). Nos termos constitucionais, a República tem de ser uma democracia: ela baseia-se na vontade popular e na garantia dos direitos e liberdades fundamentais (cfr. arts. 1.° e 2.°). (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 486). (sem grifos no original) ... para além da democracia e do Estado de direito, o ideal republicano afirma-se como cultura cívica e política, como ethos comunitário (res publica), como amititia do povo (res populi), como reino de liberdade estética e cultural '(da feliz «unidade do Estado e da cultura», no pensamento republicano, falava THOMAS MANN). Este ideal ultrapassa os horizontes estreitos e unidimensionalizantes de um jurídico 'Estado de direito e de uma democracia, sistematicamente reduzida a «'método'» e «'forma'» de domínio. A República é, assim, uma «possibilidade espiritual» e uma «distanciação»: possibilidade de uma «sociedade mais livre, justa e fraterna» .... (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 488). (sem grifos no original) A forma republicana de governo é uma expressão utilizada no art. 288.º/''b'' da Constituição, mas não se descortina com segurança qual o sentido que, concretamente, lhe poderá ser atribuído. Com um sentido útil, e na sequência da «decisão» normativo-constitucional pela República contra a Monarquia, a forma republicana de governo aponta, desde logo, para a necessidade de legitimação popular, directa ou indirecta, do Presidente da República. Em segundo lugar, implica também a existência de uma assembleia representativa dos cidadãos portugueses com base no sufrágio popular. Daí a expressa designação do «Presidente da República» e da «Assembleia da República» como órgãos representativos da «República Portuguesa» (art. 123.°) e dos «cidadãos portugueses» (art. 150.°). Em terceiro lugar, a forma republicana de governo implica eleições periódicas, e por tempo limitado, dos órgãos representativos (proíbem-se assim presidentes vitalícios, assembleias hereditárias). Finalmente, dada a dimensão de «''res publica''», a forma republicana de governo implica a responsabilidade política do executivo perante os «órgãos representativos» da República. Estas dimensões do princípio republicano são também cobertas pelo princípio democrático. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 491-492). (sem grifos no original) ... As exigências do princípio democrático traduzem-se aqui no facto de o parlamento desenvolver a sua actividade de acordo com certas regras públicas e transparentes. A «legislação segundo o processo» ganha relevância contra a deformação da função parlamentar (obstrucionismo, imobilismo, prepotências da maioria, «política de corredor», «acordos de família»). (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 739). (sem grifos no original) Subjacentes à reserva de lei estão razões inerentes ao princípio do Estado de direito e razões associadas ao princípio democrático. Relacionadas com este último princípio destacam-se a ideia de lei compreendida como decisão emergente de um procedimento onde participaram forças sociais e políticas, maioritárias e minoritárias, representadas no parlamento, e a ideia de lei como acto de consentimento (auto-ordenação) dos cidadãos relativamente às medidas nela previstas. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 790-791). (sem grifos no original) ... desconhecido e não transparente domínio da administração de prestações, onde as discriminações ideológicas, políticas e sociais ainda não encontraram garantias sólidas (exemplo: quais os critérios de subvenção para promoção da arte cinematográfica, auxílio a jardins de infância, grupos teatrais, cantinas) os critérios objectivos devem ser fixados por lei. Parece-nos, pois, justificada a defesa de uma reserva de lei na administração de prestações, sempre que esteja em causa o princípio da igualdade. Ela é uma exigência do princípio democrático e do princípio do Estado de direito. (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 795). (sem grifos no original) ... a colaboração activa dos cidadãos em alguns procedimentos (ex.: das associações sindicais na elaboração da legislação de trabalho), é um factor de democratização, não só porque assegura um «pedaço de participação» dos cidadãos nas tarefas constitucionais, mas também porque, através da adesão ''e do ''consenso ''dos interessados, se evitam formas autoritárias de poder. Se quiséssemos resumir estas ideias, dir-se-ia que '''o estudo das estruturas de procedimento e de processo constitucionais' corresponde ao interesse destas estruturas como categorias jurídicas gerais (plano teorético-jurídico), como elementos de legitimação (plano teorético-político) e como dimensões necessárias do princípio do Estado de direito e do princípio democrático (plano jurídico-constitucional). (CANOTILHO, 1993, p. 1023). (sem grifos no original) 'José Afonso da Silva' ver princípio democrático segundo José Afonso da Silva Destaca-se ainda o pluralismo político como fundamento do Estado brasileiro, que merecerá ampla consideração quando formos discutir o princípio democrático. (SILVA, 2005, p. 105) e (SILVA, 2008, p. 105). As considerações supra mostram que o Estado de Direito, quer como Estado Liberal de Direito quer como Estado Social de Direito, nem sempre caracteriza Estado Democrático. Este se funda no princípio da soberania popular, que "impõe a participação efetiva e operante do povo na coisa pública, participação que não se exaure, como veremos, na simples formação das instituições representativas, que constituem um estágio da evolução do Estado Democrático, mas não o seu completo desenvolvimento". Visa, assim, a realizar o princípio democrático como garantia geral dos direitos fundamentais da pessoa humana. (SILVA, 2005, p. 117) e (SILVA, 2008, p. 117). 19. Princípios e tarefa do Estado Democrático de Direito Limitar-nos-emos a indicar esses princípios sem entrar em pormenores, porque ao longo deste curso serão estudados no momento próprio, se já não foram. São os seguintes: (a) princípio da constitucionalidade, que exprime, em primeiro lugar, que o Estado Democrático de Direito se funda na legitimidade de uma Constituição rígida, emanada da vontade popular, que, dotada de supremacia, vincule todos os poderes e os atos deles provenientes, com as garantias de atuação livre de regras da jurisdição constitucional; (b) princípio democrático, que, nos termos da Constituição, há de constituir uma democracia representativa e participativa, pluralista, e que seja a garantia geral da vigência e eficácia dos direitos fundamentais (art. 1º); © sistema de direitos fundamentais, que compreende os individuais, coletivos, sociais e culturais (títulos II, VII e VIII); (d) princípio da justiça social, referido no art. 170, caput, e no art. 193, como princípio da ordem econômica e da ordem social; como dissemos, a Constituição não prometeu a transição para o socialismo mediante a realização da democracia econômica, social e cultural e o aprofundamento da democracia participativa, como o faz a Constituição portuguesa, mas com certeza ela se abre também, timidamente, para a realização da democracia social e cultural, sem avançar significativamente rumo à democracia econômica; (e) princípio da igualdade (art. 5º, caput, e I); (f) princípios da divisão de poderes (art. 2°) e da independência do juiz (art. 95); (g) princípio da legalidade (art. 5°, II); (h) princípio da segurança jurídica (art. 5º, XXXVI a LXXIII). A tarefa fundamental do Estado Democrático de Direito consiste em superar as desigualdades sociais e regionais e instaurar um regime democrático que realize a justiça social. (SILVA, 2005, p. 122) e (SILVA, 2008, p. 122). Não é diferente o pensamento de Santi Romano, segundo o qual por regime se entende o governo enquanto se quer pôr em relevo, com uma fórmula sintética, o princípio ou diretriz política fundamental (p. ex., o princípio liberal, o princípio democrático, o princípio socialista etc.) que informa todas as instituições do Estado e constitui também a suprema diretiva de sua atividade. (SILVA, 2005, p. 124) e (SILVA, 2008, p. 124). 2. Regime político brasileiro O regime brasileiro da Constituição de 1988 funda-se no princípio democrático. O preâmbulo e o art. 1º o enunciam de maneira insofismável. Só por aí se vê que a Constituição institui um Estado Democrático de Direito, destinado a assegurar o exercício dos direitos sociais e individuais, a liberdade, a segurança, o bem-estar, o desenvolvimento, a igualdade e a justiça como valores supremos de uma sociedade fraterna, livre, justa e solidária e sem preconceitos (art. 3°, II e IV), com fundamento na soberania, na cidadania, na dignidade da pessoa humana, nos valores sociais do trabalho e da livre iniciativa e no pluralismo político. Trata-se assim de um regime democrático fundado no princípio da soberania popular, segundo o qual todo o poder emana do povo, que o exerce por meio de representantes, ou diretamente (parágrafo único do art. 1º). (SILVA, 2005, p. 125) e (SILVA, 2008, p. 125). É a doutrina do Prof. Manoel Gonçalves Ferreira Filho, para quem a "democracia que é possível na realidade consiste no governo por uma minoria democrática, ou seja, por uma elite formada conforme a tendência democrática, renovada de acordo com o princípio democrático, imbuída do espírito democrático, voltada para o interesse popular: o bem comum". (SILVA, 2005, p. 127) e (SILVA, 2008, p. 127). De tudo isso se deduz a importância de ter a Constituição conjugado a concepção de uma sociedade pluralista ''com as de uma ''sociedade livre, justa, fraterna e solidária (art. 39,1), pois, se o pluralismo é uma concepção liberal, o solidarismo, de fundo socialista, aponta para uma realidade humanista de fundo igualitário, que supõe a superação dos conflitos, e, assim, fundamenta a integração social, que evita os antagonismos irredutíveis que destroem o princípio pluralista. Forma-se, assim, uma sociedade integrada em que, por um lado, "cada uma das unidades componentes ocupa nela um lugar conforme seu papel no conjunto", e em que, por outro lado, "seus membros admitem os mesmos valores, participam das mesmas crenças, unem-se nas mesmas representações, aderem aos mesmos símbolos". Se tais pressupostos faltarem, o pluralismo resultará desastroso e não se manifestará como um princípio democrático. (SILVA, 2005, p. 144) e (SILVA, 2008, p. 144). A Constituição traz um capítulo sobre esses direitos, no sentido indicado acima, como'' conjunto de normas que regula a atuação da soberania popular'' (arts. 14 a 16). Tais normas constituem o desdobramento do princípio democrático inscrito no art. 1º, parágrafo único, quando diz que o poder emana do povo, que o exerce por meio de representantes eleitos ou diretamente. (SILVA, 2005, p. 344) e (SILVA, 2008, p. 344). Cf. Fávila Ribeiro, ob. cit., p. 54; Fayt, ob. cit., p. 33: "Así como ei principio que informa el voto igual y único es el princípio democrático, el voto reforzado, especialmente el voto plural y múltiplo, se nutre en princípios aristocráticos y oligárquicos". (SILVA, 2005, p. 353) e (SILVA, 2008, p. 353). ... A questão se oferece quanto a saber se o voto é um direito, uma função ou um dever. Que é um direito já o admitimos acima: direito público subjetivo. Houve e há quem sustente que o voto é também uma função. Convém, no entanto, verificar em que sentido assim se poderá entender legitimamente dentro da concepção democrática, porque, se não se fizer distinção necessária, bem se pode incidir na concepção fascista de que o eleitor é um órgão do Estado e, portanto, exerceria uma função estatal ao emitir o voto. Essa concepção, de "forte conteúdo fascista de um Estado absorvente, que não reconhece o princípio democrático da soberania popular, identifica o interesse da coletividade com o dos detentores do poder, e coloca o cidadão a serviço destes, não lhe permitindo manifestação de vontade livre e autônoma, porque sujeita e subordinada a uma razão de Estado, ditada pelos interesses dominantes". (SILVA, 2005, p. 357) e (SILVA, 2008, p. 357). Como disse Meirelles Teixeira, "se, como é óbvio, na eleição direta a ação dos eleitores se faz sentir mais eficazmente, e de um modo imediato na escolha dos governantes, é fácil concluir-se que a eleição direta constitui um processo mais democrático que a indireta". A eleição indireta, especialmente quando feita por colégio eleitoral não eleito exclusivamente para procedê-la, como ocorreu no Brasil, em que, muito antes das eleições e de se conhecerem as candidaturas, já se sabia, em geral, quais eram os eleitores de segundo grau, certamente favorece: (a) a deformação da vontade dos eleitores populares; aliás, nem se pode dizer que se estará exprimindo essa vontade, porque se tratará de determinações pura e simplesmente dos eleitores de segundo grau; (b) a insinceridade e inautenticidade do sufrágio universal, que assim fica reduzido a verdadeiro sufrágio restrito e qualificado; © o suborno, as combinações políticas de bastidores, o conchavo, as pressões nas eleições de segundo grau. E tudo isso contraria o princípio democrático. (SILVA, 2005, p. 363) e (SILVA, 2008, p. 363). "Teoricamente, três soluções são possíveis: ou a elegibilidade coincide com o eleitorado (todo eleitor é elegível), ou é mais restrita (não basta ser eleitor para ser elegível), ou é mais ampla (pode-se ser elegível sem ser eleitor). Este último sistema, bastante ilógico, é raramente aplicado". Em compensação, o primeiro, que deveria ser o mais normal, poucos países o aplicam. Mas é certo que, por regra, é necessário ser eleitor para ser elegível. No sistema brasileiro, como na maioria dos países, não basta ser eleitor para gozar da elegibilidade. O segundo sistema é, pois, o mais comum, havendo maior ou menor restrição conforme vigore menos ou mais intensamente o princípio democrático. (SILVA, 2005, p. 366) e (SILVA, 2008, p. 366). 15. As eleições A eleição, modernamente, não passa de um concurso de vontades juridicamente qualificadas visando operar a designação de um titular de mandato eletivo. "As eleições Nils Diederich são procedimentos técnicos para a designação de pessoas para um cargo (outras maneiras de designação são a sucessão, a cooptação, a nomeação, a aclamação) ou para a formação de assembléias. Eleger significa, geralmente, expressar uma preferência entre alternativas, realizar um ato formal de decisão". Mas, nas democracias de partido e sufrágio universal, elas tendem a ultrapassar essa pura função designatória, para transmutarem-se num instrumento pelo qual o povo adere a uma política e confere seu consentimento, e, por conseqüência, legitimidade, às autoridades governamentais. É o modo pelo qual o povo, nas democracias representativas, participa na formação da vontade do governo. Aliadas a outras técnicas participatórias, as eleições desempenham papel importante na realização do princípio democrático. (SILVA, 2005, p. 368) e (SILVA, 2008, p. 368). 'Luís Roberto Barroso' De fato, na Constituição de 1988, determinadas decisões políticas fundamentais do constituinte originário são intangiveis (art. 60, § 42) e nela se estabeleceu um procedimento legislativo especial para a aprovação de emendas constitucionais (art. 60). De outra parte, o texto faz expressa opção pelo princípio democrático e majoritário (art. 12, caput, e parágrafo único), define como princípio fundamental o pluralismo político (art. 12, V) e distribui competências pelos órgãos dos diferentes Poderes e estruturas constitucionais (Titulo IV, arts. 44 e s.). Há um claro equilíbrio entre constitucionalismo e democracia que não pode nem deve ser rompido pelo intérprete constitucional. (BARROSO, 2010, p. 90). (sem grifos no original) Longe de serem conceitos antagônicos, portanto, constitucionalismo e democracia são fenômenos que se complementam e se apóiam mutuamente no Estado contemporâneo. Ambos se destinam. em última análise, a prover justiça, seguranca jurídica e bem-estar social. Por meio do equilíbrio entre Constituição e deliberação majoritária, as sociedades podem obter, ao mesmo tempo, estabilidade quanto às garantias e valores essenciais, que ficam preservados no texto constitucional, e agilidade para a solução das demandas do dia-a-dia, a cargo dos poderes políticos eleitos pelo povo. (BARROSO, 2010, p. 90). Relembre-se que o constitucionalismo se funda na limitação do poder e na preservação de valores e direitos fundamentais. A democracia, por sua vez, é um conceito construído a partir da soberania popular, em cujo âmbito se situa a regra majoritária. Assim sendo, sempre que se impede a prevalência da vontade da maioria produz-se, automaticamente. uma tensão com o princípio democrático. (BARROSO, 2010, p. 161-162). (sem grifos no original) (BARROSO, 2009, p. 160-161) Essa tensão pode ser superada, no entanto, pela percepção de que a democracia não se esgota na afirmação simplista da vontade majoritária, mas tem outros aspectos substantivos e procedimentais de observância obrigatória. Os limites materiais têm por finalidade, precisamente, retirar do poder de disposição das maiorias parlamentares elementos tidos como pressupostos ou condições indispensáveis ao funcionamento do Estado constitucional democrático. As cláusulas pétreas ou de intangibilidade são a expressão mais radical de autovinculação ou pré-compromisso, por via do qual a soberania popular limita o seu poder no futuro para proteger a democracia contra o efeito destrutivo das paixões, dos interesses e das tentações. Funcionam, assim, como a reserva moral mínima de um sistema constitucional. (BARROSO, 2010, p. 162). (sem grifos no original) (BARROSO, 2009, p. 161) Princípios, como se sabe, caracterizam-se pela relativa indeterminação de seu conteúdo. Trazem em si, porém, um núcleo de sentido, em cujo âmbito funcionam como regras, prescrevendo objetivamente determinadas condutas. Para além desse núcleo, existe um espaço de conformação, cujo preenchimento é atribuído prioritariamente aos órgãos de deliberação majoritária, por força do princípio democrático. Aí não caberia mais ao Judiciário impor sua visão do que seria a concrerização ideal de determinado princípio. (BARROSO, 2010, p. 169-170) (BARROSO, 2009, p. 168-169). Essa linha de entendimento tem encontrado acolhimento seguro na jurisprudência do Supremo Tribunal Federal na interpretação do sentido e alcance das cláusulas pétreas.(BARROSO, 2010, p. 170) (BARROSO, 2009, p. 169). 'Paulo Bonavides' Do ponto de vista do processo de atuação do poder constituinte derivado, a Constituição da monarquia, sem embargo de suas origens autocráticas, resguardava melhor em matéria constituinte o princípio democrático reconhecido do que as Constituições republicanas posteriores. Parece até um paradoxo, mas é verdade em termos relativos. Estas não primavam em consultar o povo, quer para o exercício do poder constituinte derivado, quer do poder constituinte originário. Assim é que vimos este último preso sempre, e inteiramente, às formas representativas, adstringindo-se os cidadãos apenas a eleger representantes para compor Assembleias Constituintes de poderes soberanos e ilimitados. (BONAVIDES, 2012, p. 171-172). (sem grifos no original) Quanto à produção constitucional haurida no exercício de um poder constituinte legítimo, a história política do Brasil apresenta como principais frutos a Constituição de 24 de fevereiro de 1891, a Constituição de 16 de julho de 1934, a Constituição de 18 de setembro de 1946 e, de último, a Constituição de 5 outubro de 1988. São os quatro únicos documentos de organização constitucional do País que resultaram em rigor de Constituintes soberanas, livremente eleitas pelos cidadãos, representativas da vontade nacional e legitimadas pelo princípio democrático, cuja aferição conceitual deve traduzir sempre a eficaz participação dos governados na obra criadora de suas instituições. (BONAVIDES, 2012, p. 175-176). (sem grifos no original) Sobre o princípio da separação de poderes: Nos sistemas federativos, qual o nosso, cresce também o significado e a atualidade desse princípio, conforme assinalou Kirchhof numa análise magistral. Não pensa de maneira distinta Böckenförde quando valoriza a máxima da separação ou divisão de poderes, mostrando que ela na lei Fundamental não contraria, mas antes fortalece o princípio democrático da Constituição. (BONAVIDES, 2012, p. 573). (sem grifos no original) 'Celso Ribeiro Bastos' Vê-se assim que o órgão incumbido de fazer a Constituição não goza de uma liberdade plena. Jorge Miranda exemplifica com a hipótese de ser democrática a idéia de direito prevalente. Diz ele que mesmo nessa hipótese, sem embargo de haver plúrimas modalidades de erigir o sistema de direitos fundamentais, de organização econômica, política ou de garantia da constitucionalidade, ainda assim o poder constituinte formal estará adstrito a uma coerência com o princípio democrático. (BASTOS, 2000, p. 39). (sem grifos no original) Isto significa dizer que não poderia ela no ápice de um movimento de cunho democrático, responsável pela sua convocação, decidir-se por uma Constituição não-democrática. (BASTOS, 2000, p. 39). Nada obstante isto não se vá apressadamente inferir a imutabilidade do poder constituinte formal, ou mesmo pela falta de sua soberania. É que não basta apenas um conjunto de princípios para erigir uma Constituição. É necessário desdobrá-los, para o que várias opções jurídico-políticas se mostram viáveis. Só a Constituição formal é que vai conferir definitividade aos órgãos que aparecem até então como provisórios, o mesmo se dando com os atos de decisão política por eles baixados. Todos eles estão condicionados a uma futura convalidação pela nova Lei Maior. (BASTOS, 2000, p. 39). Exercem, ainda, uma ação tanto no plano integrativo e construtivo como no essencialmente prospectivo (conferir, mais adiante, normas programáticas). (BASTOS, 2000, p. 56). No primeiro caso, os princípios ficam à mercê de uma legislação integradora que lhes dê eficácia. (BASTOS, 2000, p. 56). No segundo caso, na sua função prospectiva, os princípios procuram ganhar uma aplicabilidade cada vez maior, destilando o seu conteúdo por diversos setores da vida social. Exemplo destes últimos seria o princípio democrático, cuja maior conformação da vida social pode ir sendo adquirida na proporção em que se for fazendo uso dele. (BASTOS, 2000, p. 56). (sem grifos no original) ... O princípio ... não se limita a aplicar-se a uma determinada e precisa circunstância. Adversamente, ele preordena-se a concretizar-se num sem-número de hi póteses. Veja-se o princípio democrático. Pode alguém ser democrático no seu comportamento familiar, estudantil, social, assim como o próprio Estado pode ter o caráter democrático. (BASTOS, 2000, p. 90). (sem grifos no original) É em boa hora que a Constituição acolhe estes dois princípios: o Democrático e o do Estado de Direito. Pois, como visto, o princípio republicano, por si só, não se tem demonstrado capaz de resguardar a soberania popular, a submissão do administrador à vontade da lei, em resumo, não tem conseguido preservar o princípio democrático nem o do Estado de Direito. (BASTOS, 2000, p. 156). (sem grifos no original) 'Alexandre de Moraes' Direito Constitucional: Doutrinariamente, podemos apontar outras classificações de constituições. Assim, as constituições dualistas ou pactuadas são aquelas em que se efetiva um compromisso entre o rei e o Poder Legislativo, sujeitando-se o monarca aos esquemas constitucionais, e resultando a constituição de dois princípios: o monárquico e o democrático. (MORAES, 2007, p. 6) ou (MORAES, 2008, p. 11?). (sem grifos no original) O Estado Democrático de Direito, que significa a exigência de reger-se por normas democráticas, com eleições livres, periódicas e pelo povo, bem como o respeito das autoridades públicas aos direitos e garantias fundamentais, proclamado no caput do artigo, adotou, igualmente, no seu parágrafo único, o denominado princípio democrático, ao afirmar que "todo o poder emana do povo, que o exerce por meio de representantes eleitos ou diretamente, nos termos desta Constituição". (MORAES, 2007, p. 17) ou (MORAES, 2008, p. 22?). (sem grifos no original) Canotilho e Moreira informam o alcance do princípio democrático, dizendo: "A articulação das duas dimensões do princípio democrático justifica a sua compreensão como um princípio normativo multiforme. Tal como a organização da economia aponta, no plano constitucional, para um sistema econômico complexo, também a conformação do princípio democrático se caracteriza tendo em conta a sua estrutura pluridimensional. Primeiramente, a democracia surge como um processo de democratização, entendido como processo de aprofundamento democrático da ordem política, econômica, social e cultural. Depois, o princípio democrático recolhe as duas dimensões historicamente consideradas como antitéticas: por um lado, acolhe os mais importantes elementos da teoria democrática-representativa (órgãos representativos, eleições periódicas, pluralismo partidário, separação de poderes); por outro lado, dá guarida a algumas das exigências fundamentais da teoria participativa (alargamento do princípio democrático a diferentes aspectos da vida econômica, social e cultural, incorporação de participação popular directa, reconhecimento de partidos e associações como relevantes agentes de dinamização democrática etc.)". (MORAES, 2007, p. 17) ou (MORAES, 2008, p. 22-23?). (sem grifos no original) Assim, o princípio democrático exprime fundamentalmente a exigência da integral participação de todos e de cada uma das pessoas na vida política do país. (MORAES, 2007, p. 17) ou (MORAES, 2008, p. 23?). (sem grifos no original) Direitos humanos fundamentais: * direitos políticos - conjunto de regras que disciplina as formas de atuação da soberania popular. São direitos públicos subjetivos que investem o indivíduo no status activae civitatis, permitindo-lhe o exercício concreto da liberdade de participação nos negócios políticos do Estado, de maneira a conferir os atributos da cidadania. Tais normas constituem um desdobramento do princípio democrático inscrito no art. 1º, parágrafo único, da Constituição Federal, que afirma que todo o poder emana do povo, que o exerce por meio de representantes eleitos ou diretamente. ...; (MORAES, 2000, p. 43). (sem grifos no original) O Estado democrático de direito, que significa a exigência de reger-se por normas democráticas, com eleições livres, periódicas e pelo povo, bem como o respeito das autoridades públicas aos direitos e garantias fundamentais, proclamado no caput do artigo, adotou, igualmente, no seu parágrafo único, o denominado princípio democrático, ao afirmar que todo o poder emana do povo, que o exerce por meio de representantes eleitos ou diretamente, nos termos desta Constituição.(MORAES, 2000, p. 61). (sem grifos no original) Canotilho e Moreira (Fundamentos ''... Op. cit. p. 195) informam o alcance do ''princípio democrático, dizendo que "A articulação das duas dimensões do princípio democrático justifica a sua compreensão como um princípio normativo multiforme. Tal como a organização da economia aponta, no plano constitucional, para um sistema econômico complexo, também a conformação do princípio democrático se caracteriza tendo em conta a sua estrutura pluridimensional. Primeiramente, a democracia surge como um processo de democratização, entendido como processo de aprofundamento democrático da ordem política, econômica, social e cultural. Depois, o princípio democrático recolhe as duas dimensões historicamente consideradas como antitéticas: por um lado, acolhe os mais importantes elementos da teoria democrática-representativa (órgãos representativos, eleições periódicas, pluralismo partidário, separação de poderes); por outro lado, dá guarida a algumas das exigências fundamentais da teoria participativa (alargamento do princípio democrático a diferentes aspectos da vida econômica, social e cultural, incorporação de participação popular directa, reconhecimento de partidos e associações como relevantes agentes de dinamização democrática etc.)". (MORAES, 2000, p. 61-62). (sem grifos no original) Assim, o princípio democrático exprime fundamentalmente a exigência da integral participação de todos e de cada uma das pessoas na vida política do país. (MORAES, 2000, p. 62). (sem grifos no original) 'Paulo Napoleão Nogueira da Silva' ... o "princípio ‘democrático’ inclui outros valores, e este só pode ser operado através de um ‘sistema democrático’, realizando na plenitude possível a idéia de democracia.” (SILVA, 2001, p. 12). ... o princípio democrático pode incluir a escolha de governantes pelos governados, mas também inclui necessariamente o pleno exercício da cidadania pública e privada pelos membros da sociedade, a impossibilidade de o Estado adentrar o campo de exercício dessa cidadania, e a verdadeira possibilidade de os cidadãos fazerem efetivos esses seus direitos contra o Estado, sempre que este extrapolar os limites de sua autoridade, ou omitir-se em seus deveres e obrigações. (SILVA, 2001, p. 13). (grifo nosso) Para que o princípio democrático seja plenamente atuante, é necessário construir constitucional e legalmente um ‘'sistema'’ que assegure juridicamente a sua aplicação; só nesta hipótese estar-se-á diante de uma ‘'democracia'’, que é resultado do somatório entre o substancial '''– o princípio – e o '''procedimental, o sistema. (SILVA, 2001, p. 13). (grifo nosso) 'Aula com Ministro Ricardo Lewandowski' ver Princípios Constitucionais (aula) Segundo a Constituição Federal: sufrágio universal e livre Povo soberano Vontade da maioria e, modernamente, sem aniquilar expressão políticas das minorias (pluripartidarismo). Sistema proporcional (1932 – voto secreto, das mulheres e sistema proporcional) Partidos políticos Liberdade de opinião, reunião e associação (ex. marcha da maconha) Tendência: indivíduos/partidos cedem lugar aos grupos de interesse (ONGs) – interesses coletivos Decorrente da deficiência da representação política EUA é mais próximo por conta do voto distrital Democracia Representativa x Democracia Participativa (complementação) CF - Art. 14. A soberania popular será exercida pelo sufrágio universal e pelo voto direto e secreto, com valor igual para todos, e, nos termos da lei, mediante: I - plebiscito; II - referendo; III - iniciativa popular. Outros exemplos (meio-ambiente, educação, etc) Ex.: “Esta lei entrará em vigor após aprovação em referendo popular” Reforma política também deveria ser submetida a referendo. Séc. XIX – Era do Legislativo Séc. XX – Era do Executivo Séc. XXI – Bobbio: Era dos Direitos (Judiciário) Democracia: colocar em prática os direitos fundamentais do cidadão Direito de ter direitos Gerações de Direitos: * 1ª geração – séc. XVIII – liberdade * 2ª geração – séc. XIX – igualdade * 3ª geração – séc. XX – fraternidade * 4ª geração – evolução da tecnologia influenciando na humanidade e direitos fundamentais (privacidade, dignidade - biotecnologia, clonagem, etc.) - “o céu é o limite” Não há hierarquia entre os direitos fundamentais (vida, dignidade, liberdade, etc) – “facetas de um mesmo diamante”. Os princípios republicano, federativo, democrático (aliados à dignidade, etc.) são o núcleo duro da Constituição, e orientador de todo o resto da Constituição. 'Jurisprudência STF' MS 26602, 26603 e 26604 – fidelidade partidária (perda do mandato). Confirmou referendo do Pará – população diretamente afetada Extensão dos direitos para as uniões homoafetivas Lei Maria da Penha – representação MP e não queixa – STF se antecipou ao Congresso, que pretendia mudar a lei nesse ponto. 4ª geração – manipulação do patrimônio genético (protegido pela CF) – segundo Ministro, houve elogios internacionais sobre a qualidade do debate no Brasil – STF por pequena maioria autorizou Aguarda decisões sobre feto anencéfalo, cotas, etc. Wikipédia Outros sites Referências BARROSO, Luís Roberto. Curso de direito constitucional contemporâneo: os conceitos fundamentais e a construção do novo modelo. 2. ed. São Paulo: Saraiva, 2010. xxii, 453 p. BASTOS, Celso Ribeiro. Curso de direito constitucional. 21. ed. atual. São Paulo: Saraiva, 2000. xxv, 502 p. BONAVIDES, Paulo. Curso de direito constitucional. 27. ed. atual. São Paulo: Malheiros, 2012. 863 p. CANOTILHO, J. J. Gomes. Direito constitucional. 6. ed. rev. Coimbra: Almedina, 1993. 1228 p. MORAES, Alexandre de. Direitos humanos fundamentais: teoria geral, comentários aos arts. 1º a 5º da constituição da República Federativa do Brasil, doutrina e jurisprudência. 3. ed. São Paulo: Atlas, 2000. (Temas jurídicos ; 3) SILVA, José Afonso da. Curso de direito constitucional positivo. 30. ed. rev. e atual. São Paulo: Malheiros, 2008. 926 p. SILVA, Paulo Napoleão Nogueira. Princípio democrático e Estado legal. Rio de Janeiro: Forense, 2001. Notas voltar para Princípios jurídicos voltar para direitos fundamentais voltar para Direito Constitucional Categoria:Princípios do direito